


008 Brown

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Contacts, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Tony Feels, Trust Issues, brown - Freeform, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown is just too soft. Too precious, to lay claim to it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	008 Brown

Maria’s hair under Tony’s tiny hands is like chocolate - silky, soft. He’s tempted to put it in his mouth to see if it tastes sweet, but only babies do that. Tony’s hair matches hers, and Tony has always wondered if that’s why his dad hates him.

* * *

Jarvis’ eyes are like autumn leaves. They are fresh, crisp brown, with golden highlights. Whenever Tony sees them, he is reminded of the sweet scent of chill air and the soft arms of winter reaching out to wrap the world in a blanket.

* * *

Tony wears blue contacts to  
                              hide his brown, liquid eyes. It wouldn’t do for anyone to  
          see  
                    down to his soft, warm center.

 _Stark men are made of iron_  
      _sharp fists_  
                               _blue eyes_  
                _please_  
      _just_  
               _are you proud of me_

     Iron,  
               Tony thinks, putting in his contacts,  
                                                                           and ice.


End file.
